Wyvern Soul
Wyvern Soul '(ワイバーンの魂 ,ワイバーンソール, ''Waibān Sōru) is a Caster Magic and a form of Take Over. Description This particular form of Take Over allows the user to transform all or parts of their body into that of various wyverns , gaining the enhanced attributes and abilities of that form such as increased strength, speed, durability, flight and in some cases, poisonous fangs. A number of separate wyvern forms can be used by a single Mage, which is said to be 'recorded' upon defeating the wyvern. Like many animals, wyverns have their own varities, those being the Blizzardvern and Common Wyvern. More obscure breeds include the Seavern and Serpentvern. The only difference between normal wyverns and seaverns is that seaverns can breathe underwater and possesses a fish tail. Serpentverns are wyverns with more serpentine qualities, in that they have forelegs instead of back legs makin them look like flying snakes. Spells Partial Take Over *'Wyvern Arm: Serpentvern: '''Turns the user's arm into that of a Serpentvern's. it should be noted that Serpentverns do not have wings on their arms like other wyverns. *'Wyvern Arm: Blizzardvern: 'Turns the user's arm into that of a Blizzardvern's. It also allows the user to fly. *'Wyvern Arm: Seavern: 'Turns the user's arm into that of a Seavern's. It also allows the user to fly. *'Wyvern Diver: Seavern: '''Causes 'Seavern scales to grow over the user's chest area and causes the user to grow a tail. This allows the user to breathe under water and to swim faster. *'Wyvern Tail: 'Causes the user to grow the tail of a wyvern. *'Wyvern Naga: Serpentvern: 'Causes the user's bottom half to transform into that of a Serpentvern, making them appear like a naga. *'Wyvern Legs: 'Turns the user's legs to turn into that of a wyvern's. It allows the user to run faster than normal. *'Wyvern Head: Drakevern: 'Turns the user's head into that of a Drakevern and allows them to breathe fire. *'Wyvern Head: Seavern: 'Turns the user's head into that of a Seavern and allows them to breath underwater. As it makes the head heavier, it is not recommended for swimming and more for seeing what's underwater. *'Wyvern Wing: Serpentvern: '''Gives the user the wings of a Serpentvern. As they grow out of the user's back, it allows the user to attack from the air easier. Full Body Take Over Wyvern verde.png|Wyvern Soul Breathoffire4 conceptart vgtjz by pannzilla-d6t8vfj.jpg|Wyvern Soul: Drakevern Winged serpent by sleepingfox-d8qh37a.jpg|Wyvern Soul: Serpentvern White Wyvern.jpg|Wyvern Soul: Blizzardvern Breathoffire4 conceptart dcfoo by pannzilla-d6t8vff.jpg|Wyvern Soul: Seavern Trivia *Wyverns, while commonly mistaken for dragons, are not in fact proper dragons. Unlike dragons, wyverns only have either forelegs or backlegs instead of both. Most versions of the wyvern have their arms and wings combined, and cannot breathe fire. Instead, wyverns possess a poisonous bite. The only variety that can breathe fire is the Drakevern. *My version of Wyvern Soul combines both canon and real world mythology versions of the wyvern, as Fairy Tail wyverns have not been specified to be poisonous. *I was permitted by Per to make this article. Category:Take Over Category:Caster Magic